


Let's Get To Know Each Other A Little Better

by pinkys_creature_feature



Category: 50/50 (2011), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward morning after, Bartender!Tommy, Crossover, Drinking, Hints at cheating, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Tommy is a Bartender, Adam wants to forget about his situation for one night.  This is a very late birthday gift for the Lovely Ylith! 
This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own! (Sorry guys)





	Let's Get To Know Each Other A Little Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ylith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/gifts).



Adam grimaced as he took another shot of burning liqueur, hoping to blot out the last few weeks from his memory. The diagnosis of cancer, his girlfriend’s sudden scarcity, all of it. He tapped the bar and ordered another drink.

Adam had left from a doctor’s appointment, business card for a “end of life therapist” clutched in his hands and walked to the nearest bar. The nagging pain in his back reminding him of his own mortality and he was determined to drown it in whiskey. He knew he wasn’t going to be missed at home, Rachel was gone for the weekend to a “artist retreat” so he had no problem with drinking the night away. Not like she had been around much lately anyways.

What felt like hours later he was glowing, the sun had disappeared from the windows and the crowd in the bar had grown. Adam continued to nurse his drink, avoiding conversations whenever he could. The bartenders changed shifts and the red haired young woman waved good bye before slipping past a man that looked like he’d be perfectly comfortable in the prison yard. He was wearing a dark grey wife beater, dark jean, and had tattoos scrolling across his chest and arms. He didn’t smile but he didn’t seem exactly unfriendly either. Adam swallowed, the man’s presence made him nervous. Or maybe it was all the day drinking catching up.

The new bartender didn’t talk much but he was fast with drinks, taking his tips with a curt nod. He avoided the advances of several women with ease, sometimes cracking a grin, his plush lips quirking up on one side as he handed napkins with phone numbers back to the owner. He would say something Adam couldn’t hear and they would look disappointed but leave him be. He hadn’t spoken more than a few words to Adam, but he could tell that he had a unfamiliar accent, very east coast, maybe Boston? Or Maybe Pittsburg? It was pretty distinctive but he was afraid to ask. The bartender met his eyes as he poured Adam another drink and he felt glued to the spot. They held each other’s eye for longer than strictly necessary.

Adam was pulled out of his thrall by the sound of a scuffle breaking out nearby. He turned to see what was going on right before a body collided with his, pushing him off his stool. He hit the floor hard, pain shooting through his back as he landed awkwardly in a pile of limbs. Adam froze with fear, there were feet all around him and he couldn’t get to up to move out of the way. Someone fell heavily onto of him forcing a harsh cry from him. The thought of being trampled flashed through Adan’s head as the bar fight broke out right above his head. Adam cursed and backed himself against the bar as far as he could; though someone still managed to step on his fingers.

It had only been a few seconds before a familiar pair of jeans appeared stalking through the crowd, forcefully pulling apart the people who were fighting. There was a booming voice and the bar became a lot quieter, the bartender raising his voice above the commotion grabbing people’s attention. Adam finally to notice that the bartender had cleared a path to him and was leaning down, watching him with his slate blue eyes. Adam felt himself flush with embarrassment as the weight of 20 plus gazes fell on him.

“Alright?” The bartender asked offering his hand, his voice much softer than it had been a moment before. Adam took the man’s hand and winced as he was pulled to his feet, even through the alcohol he could feel bruises developing but over all he felt ok.

“Yeah I think so.” He felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder as the bartender instructed the people involved in the fight to close their tabs and leave. Adam moved to grab his wallet but the bartender shook his head.

“You can stay.” He said simply righting a bar stool for him. Adam’s brows rose but he took his seat as the grumbling crowd paid and left leaving Adam and a few other patrons in the bar.

“Last call in 30.” The bartender announced placing another drink in front of Adam as the remainder of the customers started to filtered out. Adam jumped when he looked up and found the other man leaning down to meet his eye. “What’s got you out at this time of night anyways? This doesn’t exactly look like your type of bar” The bartender’s eyes traveled over his blue button down and khakis.

“I’ve had a really bad day.” Adam muttered sipping at his whiskey. The bartender grinned and Adam felt a swoop in his gut. Adam studied him for a moment, feeling his cheeks heat up when he realized he was checking the other man out. Adam took a deep breath, pushing down the feelings that always seemed to show themselves when he was good and drunk.

The bartender’s lips pursed as he worried the toothpick in his mouth lost in thought for a moment. He nodded to himself before pushing away from Adam’s place at the bar. “Let me get the rest of these people out of here and you can tell me about it.”

A part of Adam’s brain screamed that this was a bad idea, that he was about to get himself in over his head, but he ignored it all and watched the other man as he ushered the last customer out of the door and locking it. Adam swallowed, a weird mix of excitement and fear brewing in his stomach. He was alone, in a bar, at 2 am, with a man he didn’t know. Adam could barely contain himself.

The bartender took out another glass and poured two drinks, Adam started to feel hot under his button down and took a large drink.

“Now that I’m off the clock,” he said as he swallowed his drink in one gulp. “I’m Tommy by the way.”

“Adam.” Adam said lowering his gaze to his hands as he drew patterns on the glass.

“Why don’t you tell me about this really awful terrible day?” Tommy seemed to have amused himself because he chuckled and Adam grinned ruefully.

“Went into my doctor today where they basically told me ‘get ready to possibly die. Here’s a shrink to go to.’ I just,” Adam took a shaky breath, “I know cancer is bad. I looked up the survival rates. I haven’t started chemo yet but it’s starting to hit home. Then I almost get trampled in a bar.”

Tommy’s expression was unreadable as he poured them both another drink.” What kind of cancer?” He asked his voice a little distant.

“It’s in the lining of my spinal cord. Apparently I won the genetic lottery.” Adam replied feeling a little bitter.

“That does sound like a shitty day.” He agreed. Their eyes met over the rim of Adam’s glass. The air around them seemed to change, becoming charged and heavy. “My day hasn’t been that great either. Found out I have to have a second shoulder surgery.” Tommy gestured to a still red scar on his right shoulder. It couldn’t be more than a year old. “Want to see if we can make it better?”

Tommy’s eyes glinted with intent and arousal shot straight to Adam’s dick. This was a really bad idea. He should leave. Oh god Tommy was coming around the bar.

“What are we going to do?” Adam asked, cursing to himself when his voice wavered, he was way out of his comfort zone. He didn’t even realize he was tracking the other man, turning around on his stool.

“I have a few ideas.” Tommy answered as he leaned in, an arm on either side of Adam.

“I’ve never done this.” Adam blurted out, his face burning red.

Tommy shrugged leaning even closer into Adam’s space, close enough he could feel the heat coming off of him. “Nither have I. Does it matter?”

Adam felt his heart stutter in his chest, Tommy was so close he could smell his cologne. Adam shook his head unable to speak. He only had time to gasp before Tommy's lips were brushing against his then pressing more firmly.

If Adam had been standing his legs would have gone weak, as it was he gripped Tommy’s shirt with white knuckles as the kiss became deeper. Adam pulled Tommy closer, spreading his legs to make room for the much broader man. He could feel a low growl coming from Tommy as they pressed closer together.

Tommy chuckled against his lips before pulling back to look at Adam. “I’d ask ‘your place or mine but I have two roommates.” Tommy looked almost bashful and Adam felt a warm hand glide down his side coming to rest on his hip.

“Then mine it is.” Adam was fuzzy from the alcohol but still felt a stab of guilt thinking about Rachel. But he quickly pushed it away and pulled Tommy back to him for another kiss. Adam moaned as Tommy’s hands wrapped around his waist pulling their hips tightly together.

There was a strange moment when they could both feel each other growing hard Adam pulled away and bit his lip to stifle a grin. “That’s a new feeling…”

“That it is.” Tommy chuckled brushing the tip of his nose along Adam’s chin. “Let’s get out of here so we can try out some more new things. What do you say?” Tommy took his earlobe between his teeth and rolled his hips into Adam’s.

“Oh fuck.. Yeah let’s go.” Adam stumbled when his feet hit the ground causing Tommy wrap his arm around him and help him to the door.

Tommy had them out of the door and in a cab in record time. Adam slouched against him in the back seat, breath coming short as he told the driver his address. Tommy’s hand was roaming over Adam’s thighs, a tickling pressure going up and down the inside of his thigh. Adam knew Tommy must see what it was doing to him, his trousers tented. Adam turned his cheek into Tommy’s shoulder, gathering his nerve and letting his own hand find the straining fabric on Tommy’s jeans.

Adam had no idea what he was doing but he didn’t care one bit. It felt right so he went with it. He kissed Tommy’s neck, letting his tongue slide against the stubbled skin before sucking gently. Tommy gave a pleased sigh, both of them excited to have their hands on each other but trying to not get thrown out of the cab. Tommy cursed, grabbing Adam with his free hand and crushing their lips together, his tongue running over the seam of Adam’s lips. Adam bit back a moan letting him in.

The cab jerked to a sudden stop, jaring them both back to reality. The cabbie grumbled and in not so many words told them to get out. Adam looked up to find them outside his house and quickly paid the driver, giving him a decent tip for the trouble.

The two of them stumbled up the front steps, Tommy’s hand and lips were all over Adam as he pulled out his keys, nearly dropping them before finally getting the door open. Tommy’s fingers were gripping him firmly through his pants and he didn’t want to pull away but he needed Tommy in his bed like yesterday.

“This way,” Adam started towards his room, both of them kicking of shoes as they went. Tommy started working the buttons of Adam’s shirt before they cleared the door frame. Adam’s back hit the wall as he pulled Tommy’s tank top over his head. His breath caught as he ran his fingers over the newly exposed ink.

Tommy bit his lip as Adam ran his fingers down his chest, scratching through the coarse hair there. Before he knew it Tommy had his shirt off and on the floor and for a moment Adam felt self conscious. Tommy was so thick and sturdy where Adam was lean and long and if he was honest, getting a bit soft around the middle. Adam regretted not renewing that gym membership.

When Adam moved to cross his arms in an attempt to hide himself, Tommy pushed his arms out of the way and sucking a nipple into his mouth. Adam cried out, his fingers tangling in Tommy’s hair to keep him close as he moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

Adam arched his back away from the wall, Tommy’s chest hair tickling against his stomach. Adam fought back a whimper as Tommy slipped to his knees, his fingers making quick work of Adam’s slacks. Before he knew it Tommy was peeling them and boxer briefs down his legs, letting Adam step out of them.

Tommy sat back on his heels flashing Adam a devastating grin before he wrapped his fingers around Adam’s length. Adam could barely keep on his feet, his head spun as Tommy began to stroke him. Adam felt himself twitch in Tommy’s hand, a beads of precome easing some of the friction. Adam gasped for air, his fingers clawing at Tommy’s shoulders.

“Tommy,” Adam gasped, his voice cracked embarrassingly. “You gotta stop. I’m gonna..”

Adam shuddered as Tommy’s hand left him. Adam stood there for a moment shaking, his eyes focused on the prominent tent in Tommy’s jeans. “That must be uncomfortable.” Adam muttered as he pulled Tommy to his feet for a sloppy kiss.

Tommy pulled back, the gray of his eyes was a barely visible sliver around his blown pupils, his lips swollen and red. With a groan Adam pushed Tommy down on his bed before attacking his jeans. Adam stumbled when he pulled Tommy’s jeans off his legs and rebounded off the wall using the force to fling himself on the other man, his hands wrapping around Tommy’s cock.

“I want to suck you.” Adam muttered against Tommy’s neck. Tommy growled pulling Adam against him. Adam moved to throw a leg over to straddle Tommy’s thighs, his hips rolling in time with his hands on Tommy’s cock.

“This is the best night ever.” Tommy moaned thrusting up into Adam’s hands.

Adam watched as a flush spread across Tommy’s chest, his tattoos seemed alive on his heaving chest. Adam moved to take Tommy in his mouth and paused, suddenly feeling completely out of his depths. Adam had never sucked a cock before, he wasn’t sure where to start.

Tommy seemed to sense his thoughts and stroked a calming hand across Adam’s cheek. “I would assume you should just do what you know you like.” Tommy suggested.

Adam let out a shuddering breath and brushed his lips against Tommy’s foreskin. He felt Tommy’s thighs tense under him as he pulled the foreskin back giving the head an experimental lick. Adam moaned at Tommy’s taste, it was so different from any girl he had ever been with but somehow hot as hell.

Adam closed his lips around the head, sucking gently and letting his tongue work its way under Tommy’s foreskin, swirling slowly. The sounds Tommy was making should be illegal for what they were doing to Adam. He found himself rutting against Tommy’s thigh.

Adam worked as much of Tommy’s length into his mouth as he could sucking a bit harder, splaying his hands across Tommy’s stomach. He felt Tommy’s fingers grip his hair pulling gently, helping Adam set a rhythm. It wasn’t long before Tommy was pulling Adam off his dick, his breath ragged.

“No more of that, we can’t have the ending to quickly. Now… come up here and get on your knees.” Tommy growled manhandling Adam until he was on all fours. Tommy took both of his ass cheeks in hand, giving them a firm squeeze.

Adam’s toes curled when he felt wetness, slip down his crack. Tommy must have spit, which in any other situation would have grossed him out but those thoughts were swept away by the feel of Tommy’s blood hot length sliding between his cheeks. Adam knew he was big but feeling it against him just drove it home.

Tommy sighed deliciously pushing Adam’s cheeks together around him. Adam found himself arching back, craving the feeling as Tommy’s length dragged over his hole. He had never really thought that anything back there could be pleasurable but the slick slide and pressure made him clench the sheets in his fists.

“Have you ever thought about it?” Tommy asked bucking against him, leaving a warm trail of precome. And he hadn’t before but oh he was now.

“How?” Adam asked his voice trembling, his dick dribbling more precome on the sheets .Adam absently thought about having to wash the sheets before Rachel came home.

“I guess it can’t be that different right?” Tommy asked. “Finger you for a while and get you all wet…” Tommy trailed off into a groan, his fingers squeezing bruises that Adam will struggle to hide the next day.

Adam reached out, pulling the drawer out of the bedside table and dumping it on the floor. Tommy watched him closely as he rummaged clumsily, grabbing a small bottle of lube. Adam looked back over his shoulder questioning, his fingers resting on a condom.

“I’m clean.” Tommy said seeming to read his thoughts.

“Me too.” Adam muttered handing the lube back to Tommy. He almost missed the other man’s heat when Tommy pulled away but he was quickly distracted by the click of the lube bottle being opened.

Adam hissed as cold lube was drizzled over his hole and quickly caught by a thick finger. Tommy tried to be as gentle as possible as he eased his finger in, sliding all the way to the knuckle with surprising ease.

Adam didn’t know what to think of the feeling of a finger inside him, it wasn’t bad exactly but he was almost positive it would get better. He choked on a moan as Tommy twisted in a second finger a little too quickly. Adam tried to force his body to relax, knowing that Tommy’s cock was much bigger than two fingers.

Tommy seemed to understand Adam’s discomfort and spent more time moving his fingers in and out. “I heard that men have a spot inside that feels really good.” Tommy muttered absently as he started crooking his fingers, searching. When Tommy pointed his fingers down on the outstroke Adam saw stars. His arms gave out leaving his face crushed into sheets, his hot panting breaths leaving a wet spot.

Tommy grunted in triumph going after the spot with no mercy making Adam’s dick twitch and leak every time he hits it. Before long a third finger was added and Adam felt split open. He found himself rocking helplessly back on Tommy’s fingers, low whines falling nearly nonstop from his lips. Adam could swear he felt Tommy’s fingers tremble before they were withdrawn and he heard more lube being squeezed out.

The next thing Adam feels is and impossibly hot hardness pressing at his hole. Adam clenched his teeth as the head pops through the tight ring of muscles, it hurt like hell taking Adam’s breath away but the slide was relentless and he was helpless to stop it.

Adam was shaking when Tommy finally bottomed out, he prayed for Tommy not to move yet hoping that the burning stretch would fade. Tommy’s hands were tight on his hips and the other man’s breathing was strained, he was trying to hold back and Adam was grateful.

Adam forced himself to breath, drawing in a shaking breath and letting it leave him in a whoosh, like they taught in yoga. It seemed to be working, the burn was easing and Tommy began to roll his hips, not really pulling out, just moving in fractions.

Tommy groaned leaning down, planting a hand on the mattress the other reaching between Adam’s legs with the other finding him still blindingly hard.

“Tommy..” Adam gasped, pushing up onto his elbows while thrusting into the tight channel of Tommy’s fingers.

Tommy pressed against Adam’s back, their sweat slick skin sliding as he began to move. Adam had no idea it would feel like this; so full and helpless. He wondered if it was how women felt. Tears sprang to his eyes when Tommy began to pull out further before driving back home, it still hurt, forcing wounded noises from Adam’s throat. He let Tommy push his shoulders down to the bed and he cried out at the angle change. Tommy’s thrusts were now brushing that spot on every pass.

“You OK?” Tommy asked against his ear. Adam could only nod, his higher brain functions shorting out.

“Feel so good, better than any girl I’ve ever had…” Tommy gasped against his shoulder, his thrusts gaining speed and intensity. Adam shuddered and moaned spreading his legs as far as he could, tentatively pushing back. Tommy’s hand continued to work Adam’s prick in time with his thrusts.

“Made you so wet for me,” Tommy continued his voice wavering. “Gonna make you come on my dick. Then I’m going to blow deep inside you were you’ll feel me for days.”

Adam was lost, Tommy’s words and his hands driving him closer and closer. “Please…” He stuttered, pushing back begging Tommy to go harder.

“You want it hard baby?” Tommy asked. When Adam nodded Tommy sat up letting go of Adam’s dick to take ahold of his hips, pulling Adam back harder and harder. The room filled with the sound of their bodies meeting, the bed beginning to rattle.

Adam cried out, reaching to tug at his cock roughly. For a split second he was floating. His breath caught as he crashed to earth, his vision going white as his orgasm hit him with the force of a sledgehammer. He clenched around Tommy as he shot ropes on to the sheets. Adam slumped to the bed, his body refusing to to listen to him, Tommy’s hands on his hips the only thing holding him up.

Tommy cursed, his rhythm stuttering as he fought to keep Adam on his knees as he raced towards his peak. Adam cried out weakly when Tommy drove into the hilt, grunting as he came, his dick twitching, spreading warmth inside him.

Finally Tommy let Adam slip from his grip, both of them slumping to the bed in a panting heap. They stayed like that for a moment before Adam wriggled trying to shift Tommy’s weight off his back.

“Sorry.” Tommy grunted rolling on his back.

It took considerable effort but Adam rolled on his side to face the other man. “I can’t believe that just happened…”

Tommy grinned, brushing his thumb across Adam’s lips. “Neither can I. But here we are.”

They sat silently for a moment watching each other, the obvious question hanging in the air. “Do you want to stay?” Adam finally asked, his heart giving an anxious stutter. Tommy seemed to relax and made a move to get up. “Where..?” Adam was cut short when Tommy leaned over, sucking Adam’s bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth.

“You probably couldn’t make me leave right now.” Tommy reached across them, pulling the soiled top sheet off the bed while repositioning Adam to a more comfortable spot.

Adam was starting to drift when he felt Tommy gently cleaning the drying come from between his legs before tossing the sheet across the room. Then he was wrapped in his comforter with Tommy’s comforting weight behind him.

“Get some sleep. We’ll work out the detail in the morning.” Tommy muttered into Adam’s hair.

                                         >>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<<<

  


    Adam started awake hours later. He wasn’t sure what woke him but he was in his bed alone. With a frown he reached out touching the space where Tommy should be and found the sheet’s still warm. Then he heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. Adam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and snuggled back into his pillows.

“Hey Adam, you didn’t answer when I knocked so I let myself … Holy..”

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when Kyle burst through his bedroom door. He was like a deer in the headlights, trapped with no chance of escape. It took Kyle a moment to put the picture together, Adam apparently naked in bed, the content of the bedside table scatter across the floor, clothes in random piles.

“Oh man.. Please tell me that’s not Rachel in the shower…” Kyle looked concerned.

Adam’s heart was in his throat as he shushed Kyle. “You need to leave. Like now. Right now.” Adam made to move, the aches from the activities of the night before made themselves known slowing his progress.

“Oh. My. God.” A mischievous smile lit up Kyle’s face. “Who is she? Is it that barista?”

Adam sat up slowly, wrapping the blanket around himself. “Kyle it’s none of your business. Get out.”

“No way man. This is awesome.” Kyle moved more fully into the room raising his hand for a high five. Adam left him hanging and asked him to leave again.

Adam didn’t notice that the water had cut off, moments later a very naked Tommy appeared in the door, towel around his waist.  Kyle froze, hand still in the air. 

Tommy looked from Adam’s terrified expression to Kyle’s half melted grin. Adam swore you could hear crickets. Adam cringed at the awkwardness of it all.

“Umm..” Adam cleared his throat. “Kyle… this is Tommy. Tommy my _very rude_ and _nosy_ friend Kyle.”

Tommy seemed to collect himself, flashing a grin and offering his hand to Kyle, who after a moment's hesitation, took it. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise…” Adam could see the cogs turning in Kyle’s head, the blocks falling into place. He braced for whatever reaction was about to happen face burning with embarrassment.

Adam gaped when Kyle’s face lit up again and he started laughing. “Wow.. didn’t know you ran that way man… what’s that like?” He asked, still shaking Tommy’s hand.

Adam couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out of him. Soon Tommy was laughing too. What else could they do? This was ridiculous.

A solid twenty minutes went by full of invasive questions before Adam ushered Kyle out the door still wrapped in his blanket. He turned back to Tommy who had found time to get his jeans on and apologized. 

Tommy chuckled and pressed Adam against the door. “Nothing to apologize for… but let’s put a chair under the door to make sure he doesn’t come back.”

Adam bit his lip, arousal and excitement buzzing through him at Tommy’s proximity. “Does that mean you’re going to stay?”

“Well I have a shift tonight but until then…” Tommy trailed off taking the corner of Adam’s blanket, pulling it away slowly. “Let’s get to know each other a little better.”

  
“Sounds good to me.” Adam whispered as the blanket dropped away and Tommy’s lips brushed against his. “Sounds very good.”


End file.
